OctoBert
by Friditas
Summary: Serie de drabbles y escenas independientes una de otra, preparados para el "Octobert". Todas protagonizadas por mi güero hermoso: Albert.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes no pertenecen (bueno, mi güero hermoso sí, pero no se lo digan a nadie), esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro. _

_Todos los minifics participan en el Octobert, dinámica inspirada en el Inktober, Fictober, etc. pero con trabajos dedicados al rubio favorito de Candy Candy. Busquen la página en facebook, denle like y participen en las dinámicas para Albert. _

* * *

**Barba**

La primera vez que lo ví, tenía una barba tipo "hipster", unas Ray-ban de aviador y el cabello largo recogido en un chongo desordenado. A pesar de vestir informal con una camiseta negra, jeans y botas; su aspecto era como el de un modelo de revista. Revisaba su correo mientras yo entraba al edificio cargando una gran bolsa del supermercado. Hacía apenas unos días que me había mudado a Chicago, al edificio de la calle Magnolia y no conocía a nadie aún.

Venía ensimismada en mis planes y el tipo me había dejado impactada con su arrobadora belleza masculina. Había sido transferida de un hospital en un pueblo pequeño en las orillas de Michigan, al Santa Juana en la ciudad de los vientos, para realizar una especialidad en mi carrera de enfermería y me sentía un poco sola. El chico de barba me miró apenas, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, empezó a dirigirme sonrisas furtivas al encontrarnos en la puerta o en las escaleras del edificio. Después de una semana, decidí que podíamos hablarnos y empecé con un "hola" o "buenos días" que el vecino de barba se limitaba a responder con amabilidad. Lo más que llegamos a intercambiar fueron nuestros nombres "llámame Candy", le pedí un día en un coqueteo inocente, a lo que un "soy Albert" recibí como respuesta. Quizá no íbamos a ser grandes amigos, pero al menos compartíamos saludos cordiales y yo me deleitaba con la vista. En fin, que no se puede tener todo en la vida; ya me iba bastante bien en el hospital, aún no había hecho amistad con mis compañeras, pero planeaba empezar a socializar más, ya que me estaba adaptando rápido al ritmo de trabajo. Tal vez lo único malo era que extrañaba el aire de campo, las caminatas por el lago Michigan, el senderismo en el bosque; el ejercicio que hacía en mi antigua localidad, por lo que decidí empezar a correr en el Parque Nacional, no sería lo mismo, pero me inyectaba vitalidad.

Uno de los primeros días, regresaba a casa y en la cima de la escalera un enorme perro negro me embistió. Me di cuenta que no quería agredirme, claramente su intención era salir corriendo, quizá de manera demasiado entusiasta. Por instinto, quise agarrarlo a sabiendas que el o la dueña con seguridad vendría detrás de él. Alcancé a sujetar la correa con firmeza, sin tomar en cuenta que la fuerza del perro podría ser mayor a la mía.

Me había caído muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, pero el dolor agudo que sentí en ese momento, no lo había experimentado jamás. Había rodado la escalera completa. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire, quizá por el impacto y me dí cuenta que no iba a poder levantarme por el intenso dolor de mi rodilla izquierda. Como pude, intenté hacerlo, pero el dolor era insoportable. Me senté al pie de la escalera tratando de recuperar fuerzas y evaluando mi estado en general. Aunque me encontraba algo adolorida, realmente no me había lastimado de gravedad otra parte de mi cuerpo, quizá la muñeca. El perro, regresó algo confundido, tal vez porque nadie le seguía, o por el estruendo que causé. Se acercó con recelo y al ver que no hacía el intento por agarrarlo, empezó a olfatearme y finalmente a lamerme

-¡Bribón! ¿De dónde escapaste, eh?

-¡Pouppé!

La voz profunda de mi atractivo vecino de barba resonó en las escaleras al tiempo que unos pasos apresurados se acercaban

-Parece que ya sabemos quien es tu dueño- le dije a la perra gran danés que seguía haciéndome cariños.

En otras circunstancias, me habría apenado estar sentada medio despatarrada en las escaleras, sudada y pegajosa después de hacer ejercicio y probablemente muy desaliñada luego del golpazo que me había dado, pero el alivio de saber que alguien podía ayudarme en medio de mi dolor, fue mayor.

-¡Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó al verme en semejante estado

-La verdad es que no. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi departamento? Me lastimé la rodilla y tal vez la muñeca –dije en tono lastimero al percatarme que no podía recargarme con la mano derecha

-¿Te caíste de las escaleras? ¿Por Pouppé? –preguntó atando cabos

-Fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Quise agarrarla para que no escapase del edificio y resultó ser muy fuerte

-Lo siento mucho, Candy. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

-No será necesario, solo tengo algunas magulladuras

Albert me cargó y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero incluso con la pierna colgando, el dolor aumentaba más y más. Debió notar mi gesto, porque volvió a descender y me dijo en tono que no daba derecho a réplica:

-Candy, te llevaré a un hospital, es mejor que descarten cualquier lesión mayor.

-No te molestes…

Pero él ni me escuchó. Afuera del edificio se encontraba su carro, me ayudó a subir en el asiento trasero y con mucho cuidado, colocó mi pierna encima del asiento. En otras circunstancias, me habría consternado que se tomase la libertad de tocarme la pierna, pero en ese momento, agradecía cualquier ayuda. ¡Y vaya que fue de ayuda! Me dejó en el auto mientras llevaba de regreso a Pouppé a su casa, pero en el hospital esperó paciente mientras me realizaban algunos estudios, supo que no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y tramitó mi incapacidad en el mismo hospital, me llevó de regreso a casa y pidió una pizza que comí sin muchas ganas ya que me hallaba medio drogui por los analgésicos. Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a la cama, pero estoy segura que no lo hice sola.

A la mañana siguiente, la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño me despertó. Aunque no sabía como moverme sin muletas y con una escayola en la pierna y otra en el brazo, hice lo posible para levantarme y solté una maldición cuando me di cuenta lo difícil que era.

Albert entró corriendo a mi habitación, sorprendiéndome en el acto, explicándome que había dormido en el sofá por si requería ayuda. Me cargó para llevarme al baño y me brindó privacidad. Mi cabello era un lío y no podía hacer mucho con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha era mi mano dominante y justo era la que me había fracturado.

Albert preparó el desayuno y me ayudó a lavar el cabello, mientras me explicaba en tono juguetón que no era un asesino serial y que podía confiar en él. Con el paso de los días, dejó de ser el simple vecino de barba para convertirse en mi mayor apoyo, en mi mejor amigo y en mi única compañía además de Pouppé, que se quedaba a mi lado cuando él se iba a trabajar.

Sobra decir lo que sucede con la convivencia diaria entre un hombre y una mujer solteros. Con el paso de los días, cada vez era más difícil que Albert se fuera a dormir a su departamento, aunque ya me había adaptado a cubrir mis necesidades básicas sin ayuda, disfrutaba enormemente su compañía y apoyo. Al final, cuando me quitaron las escayolas, Albert me invitó a salir y yo acepté encantada. Las cosas han ido muy rápido y hemos decidido vivir juntos. No puedo creer que agradezca a Pouppé el tremendo golpazo que me llevé aquel día, sin embargo, ¡lo hago cada día!


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Como ya mencioné, cada capítulo es una historia independiente de la anterior, el común denominador es por supuesto, Albert. _

* * *

**2\. Promesa**

¡Otra vez, una promesa rota! Lo peor: ¡La misma promesa rota!

-Candy, ¿Es que ya no piensas cumplir tus promesas nunca más?

-¡Eso es tan injusto, Bert! –respondió ella con indignación

-Es que me lo prometiste, estabas tan seria que simplemente te creí. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz otra vez…

-¡Lo sé! Y lo lamento. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento. Pero… es tan difícil resistirse

-Me estás obligando, Candy. Tendré que solicitar su remplazo. Ese hombre no debe permanecer un minuto más en la casa…

-¡Albert! No… No puedes hacer eso

-No encuentro otra solución, Candy. Todo el tiempo rompes tus promesas a causa de él

-No, Bert. Te lo prometo, no volverá a suceder.

-Es que ya ni siquiera te creo, Candy.

-Lo siento, pero ¡entiéndeme! La tentación es demasiada…

-¡Eres una mujer adulta! ¡Y yo soy tu esposo! Merezco tu atención por muy pecaminosas que sean las tentaciones de Doug

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no por eso lo despidas, él no tiene la culpa

-¿Quién habló de despedirlo? Y ya sé que él no tiene la culpa, solo sigue tus órdenes

-Entonces, ¿a dónde planeas enviarlo?

-No lo sé. Quizá una temporada con la tía Elroy

-¡Pero ella no lo sabrá aprovechar! Su talento sería desperdiciado

-Entonces una temporada en el hogar de Pony. Sus talentos serán muy apreciados ahí

-Todo esto es mi culpa

La rubia lo sabe. Si ella no hubiese roto la promesa que le hizo a Albert, no perdería a Doug. Pero tendría que apechugar y dejarlo ir. Después de todo, Albert tenía razón, en el Hogar de Pony sus talentos serían muy bien apreciados. Y quizá, luego de una temporada y de que Albert volviese a recuperar su seguridad, Doug podría volver.

-Vamos pequeña –dice el rubio abrazándola – no es el fin del mundo

-Que tú tengas unos kilos de más, tampoco es el fin del mundo, Albert -responde luego de un profundo suspiro

-Lo sé. Pero Candy, tú me lo haces más difícil, pidiéndole a Doug que diariamente hornee pastelillos para la cena

-¡Nadie te obliga a comerlos!

-Pero me tientas… -afirma con un leve puchero que la hace sonreír

-Además te ves muy guapo así.

-Me veré mejor cuando Doug no ande cerca haciendo que mi esposa rompa sus promesas sobre una dieta saludable

-Está bien, está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. Y para que veas que te apoyo, entrenaré contigo diario aunque me de flojera levantarme temprano

-Gracias, hermosa.

-Vamos a darle la noticia a Doug

-No, Candy. No puedo entrar a esa cocina

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy Doug hizo muffins de chocolate

-¡Oh, vamos! Será la última vez

-Pero…

-Vamos, tú quieres, no lo niegues, "gordito"

-Está bien. Solo porque es la última vez. Espera, ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias, chicas por sus opiniones y porras. Les cuento que el listado de palabras ya viene determinado en el reto de Octobert y las autoras debemos inspirarnos en esta para nuestras historias, diseños y fanarts. Gracias por leer_

* * *

**3\. Dulzura**

El día que nació, fue el más feliz de mi vida. Simplemente no sabía que pudiese existir tanto amor para una personita que acabas de conocer.

Cuando me permitieron entrar a la habitación para conocerle, me encontraba muy nervioso. Ella estaba radiante y feliz cargándolo en sus brazos. Me sonrió con dulzura y extendió su mano hacia mí, que me hallaba titubeante cerca de la puerta. Su mirada y sonrisa siempre me han brindado seguridad y luego de su gesto, casi corrí hacia la cama donde se encontraban.

Descubrió el pequeño rostro del bebé y pude ver su pequeña naricita, su boquita apretada y las finas cejas que eran tan rubias, que casi no se notaban, los ojos estaban cerrados porque dormía apacible. ¡Era el bebé más hermoso de todo el mundo!

-Se parece mucho a ti, Bert

-¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto, son igualitos. Y los amo a ambos. Muchísimo

Acaricié el sedoso cabello rubio de la hermosa dama y le respondí:

-¡Yo también los amo muchísimo!

-¿Quieres cargarlo, Bert?

-¿No le haré daño?

-Por supuesto que no. Siéntate a mi lado y te ayudo

Y así lo hizo. La primera vez que lo cargué me sentí tan orgulloso. Mi familia era la mejor. Y el bebé era muy amado por todos. Hasta la tía Elroy con todo y su gesto adusto, entró a conocerlo y sonrió con dulzura al verlo.

Dulzura. Eso era lo que el pequeñito producía en todo el que lo visitaba. Hasta Vincent y George que siempre son muy serios, brindaron felices y fumaron puros. Algo rarísimo porque nunca los había visto fumar.

-He pensado llamarlo Anthony, pequeño Bert ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta, Rosey! ¿Sabes que es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo? Y eso que apenas nació hoy.

-Estoy segura que serás el mejor tío del mundo

-¡Yo también lo estoy!

Respondí eufórico mientras mi querida Rosey me dedicaba una sonrisa tan dulce, como las que todo el mundo hoy le había dedicado a mi sobrino…


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Escocia**

Albert era el último varón de la familia Ardley. Sabía que si no encontraba una pareja, su clan se extinguiría. Quizá no sería tan malo. Había tantas tradiciones arcaicas que él anhelaba erradicar… Sin embargo, conocía todas y cada una de sus responsabilidades y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar desear salir y conocer el mundo antes de afrontarlas. Quería conocer a la gente, aprender de personas que pensaran diferente a la rancia educación que había recibido. Debió esperar años a que los miembros más viejos del clan fuesen muriendo por su avanzada edad, para recibir el apoyo dudoso de su tía Elroy, y finalmente poder salir a explorar el mundo.

Había recorrido África, América y parte de Europa solo con su mochila al hombro. Siempre eligiendo habitar en sitios rodeado de ríos por la conexión inevitable que sentía con los cuerpos de agua. Diariamente nadaba, trotaba a las orillas del río o incluso pescaba, pues el pescado fresco era su comida favorita.

En todos los sitios había llamado la atención de alguna fémina debido a su impactante belleza. El cabello rubio y ondulado parecía brillar cual oro líquido, la blanquísima piel se había tostado ligeramente dándole un aspecto sensual y atrevido. Usualmente usaba gafas oscuras, pero cuando se las quitaba, los profundos ojos azules tan enigmáticos, hipnotizaban de inmediato a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlos. Sin embargo, él no había volteado a ver a ninguna mujer por más de unos segundos. Nadie había llamado su atención lo suficiente. También valdría comentar que su gran altura y porte, impactaban a todo el que se atravesara en su camino. Mucha gente incluso le temía sin saber porqué. Era un hombre muy atractivo, pero emanaba un aire de oscuridad y poder a donde quiera que fuese.

Un día simplemente supo que era tiempo de volver a casa, al lugar de sus ancestros, a su querida Escocia. Pese a su largo recorrido, no había hallado lo que buscaba: ni a una mujer con quien procrear a la nueva generación, ni un lugar en el mundo donde perteneciera. Su alma siempre retornaba a Escocia. No tenía nada que hacer fuera de ella y cuando llegó decidió dar un último recorrido en la naturaleza, por las Highlands, antes de volver con su familia.

Fue en uno de esos paseos donde la vió por primera vez. Por un momento creyó que alucinaba. Caminaba cerca de las formaciones rocosas que rodean al Loch Ness cuando escuchó un canto proveniente de una preciosa voz femenina. Como atraído por un imán, se acercó hasta que la vió. Una dulce muchacha con el cabello rizado que parecía emitir destellos con la luz del sol, cantaba sin reparar en su presencia. O eso creía él…

Cuando se giró y lo miró ahí parado, su belleza lo impactó. En todos los lugares que había recorrido, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Con los ojos verdes chispeantes, unas coquetas pecas salpicadas por su nariz y la figura más seductora que hubiese visto jamás. La chica le propinó una mirada provocativa y una sonrisa infantil que le confería un aire inocente que lo sedujo. También era la primera vez que una mujer no parecía temerle. Se acercó sin reparo, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de verla más cerca, de tocarla, de conocerla y llevarla consigo. Él pudo ver en los ojos verdes de la chica destello casi mágico. Pero no podía ser. Él conocía a todos los clanes y ella definitivamente no pertenecía a ninguno. Y sin embargo, debía ser o muy intrépida o muy tonta al vagar sola alrededor de un lago escocés con todas las leyendas que los rodeaban.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestionó sin tapujos

-Soy Candy

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú

-Lo dudo

-¿Son tus tierras?

-Podría decirse

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Albert. Y este sitio es peligroso para una chica

-Conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano, no te preocupes

-¿Estás sola?

-No tengo familia, ni amigos

-¿Y eso?

-Una vez tuve una familia, pero no era como ellos. Soy diferente. No quiero ser como ellos y decidí alejarme.

El joven se quitó las gafas y ella se reflejó en las profundas lagunas azules que tan enigmáticas le resultaban a todo el que los había visto. No pudo evitarlo, se dejó envolver por la magia que emanaban y aunque en un inicio se sintió desconcertada, una reacción que ningún hombre había logrado antes con ella, poco a poco supo que no podía evitar la atracción que había entre ellos y decidió que él era perfecto.

Intensamente atraído el uno por el otro, empezaron a charlar, hasta que ella lo invitó a nadar en el lago.

-¿Estás loca? La gente común no nada en el Loch Ness. Dicen que es peligroso.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tipo de peligro puede haber si sabes nadar bien?

Él podía sentir la oscuridad emanando de ella al expresar su deseo de nadar. No lo comprendía, no podía entenderlo, pero también sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de entrar al agua. Su sentido común le decía que era una mala idea, la peor idea que podía tener en ese instante.

-Dicen que el lago está lleno de criaturas mágicas

-¿Nessie? No deberías temerle, es un buen chico, nunca nos haría daño – afirmó risueña

-No te burles, Candy. No solo el monstruo del lago Ness habita en los lagos de Escocia.

-Lo he escuchado. Pero solo son cuentos para niños, ¿cierto?

-No podría asegurarlo, Candy…

Esa primera ocasión, ella no pudo convencerlo para entrar al lago. Albert decidió pasar algunos días acampando en la zona antes de ir a casa. Dentro de él, tenía la certeza de haber hallado a la mujer ideal. Era hermosa, perfecta en cada aspecto. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y por primera vez se sentía enamorado. Pese a todo, ella no dejaba de insistir en nadar en el lago y cada vez que la invitación se hacía presente, la oscuridad emanaba de los ojos de la chica cada vez de manera más evidente para él. Y eso lejos de asustarlo, lo seducía cada vez más.

Un día, Albert descubrió su secreto. No por nada era el patriarca de su clan. Encontró una piel de foca escondida cerca del lago y no tuvo mas que atar cabos: Candy, su dulce y preciosa Candy era una sirena. Nada menos que una Selkie.

Albert sabía lo que que se decía de las sirenas: si un hombre encontraba su piel y la resguardaba, ella podría acceder a ser su esposa, la mejor esposa del mundo. Pero ella ¿realmente accedería? A él no le importaba que ella fuese una sirena, ni a cuantos hombres hubiese ahogado. Era su naturaleza y no la juzgaría. Pero ella ¿podría aceptarlo a él y evitar la tentación de ahogarle?

Y entonces, el día que Albert estaba seguro de volver a casa, sin preámbulos le propuso matrimonio a Candy. Sin flores, ni gestos románticos. Tenían apenas unos días de conocerse, pero él sabía que nunca podría sentir por nadie lo que la mujer lo hacía sentir. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de ser una criatura mágica. Se sentía identificado con ella. La amaba. Esa tarde, dentro de la casa de campaña donde dormían juntos últimamente, él le expresó sus deseos

-Candy, hoy es mi último día aquí. Debo ir a casa. Tengo muchas responsabilidades. Pero quiero que vengas conmigo

-Albert, nada me gustaría más pero no puedo

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Cásate conmigo! Esto que tenemos, lo que sentimos, es algo único. Lo sabes, lo sientes…

La chica lo sabía pero luchaba contra sus inseguridades. Su familia siempre le había dicho que no podía negar su propia naturaleza. Candy tenía miedo de que esa naturaleza le traicionara e hiciera daño a Albert

-Es lo que más quisiera, pero no puedo…

-Entonces, nada conmigo en el lago –invitó por primera vez él. Pero para entonces, eso era lo último que ella deseaba

-No, Albert. No sabes lo que me pides

-Lo sé, mi dulce Candy. Lo sé todo. Ahora soy el dueño de tu piel

La chica se sorprendió de sobremanera ¡Él conocía su secreto! Y a pesar de todo quería casarse con ella. Candy sabía que un matrimonio entre una selkie y un humano era loable, pero en todos los casos, la sirena sufría por la nostalgia de regresar al agua. Sin embargo, Albert quería nadar con ella. Nada tenía sentido. Él sabía que su naturaleza sería ahogarlo. ¿Pretendía que ella se conformase con despedirse de su amado lago? ¿No sabía que las sirenas no pueden luchar contra sus instintos y que terminaría por ahogarlo aunque no quisiera?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Albert corría hacia el lago escocés. Candy sabía cuantas criaturas habitaban ahí y por primera vez sintió miedo. Si él se sumergía, podía perderlo para siempre

-¡Albert, no! ¡Detente! –gritó mientras corría hacia él, pero sus largas piernas hacían zancadas enormes y ella no podía alcanzarlo por más que corría

-Ven conmigo, Candy. Cásate conmigo –respondió girando levemente, pero sin volver atrás

-¡Albert, porfavor! –suplicó con desesperación

Pero sus gritos no pudieron detenerlo. Albert saltó al agua y Candy, aterrada por el miedo de perderlo ante otra presa, saltó al lago detrás de él con la férrea idea de defenderlo de cualquier otra criatura que quisiera hacerle daño. Dentro del agua, lo alcanzó en instantes. Era su mundo, la sirena lo tomó del brazo con posesividad. Albert se giró para mirarla y por primera vez vió plenamente la oscuridad emanando de sus ojos

-Eres mío –expresó con una voz aterradora. Pero no porque quisiera asustarlo, sino porque ella misma se hallaba aterrada de luchar contra sus instintos. Debía sumergirlo, arrastrarlo a su lado por el lago. No quería. No podía ser capaz. Lo amaba tanto, pero era algo más fuerte que ella

Y sucedió. Lo sumergió cada vez más al fondo. Se abrazó al cuello masculino y sin poder dar marcha atrás empezó a sumergirse más y más. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y hubiese llorado si el agua se lo hubiese permitido.

Luego, el acabose. Albert dejó de moverse. Finalmente lo había asesinado. Se alejó para observar su rostro, sin soltar el cuello masculino. De repente, un torbellino la sacó fuera del agua. Sucedió tan rápido que no terminó de enterarse qué sucedía hasta que sintió pelo bajo sus manos.

El sedoso cabello de Albert se había convertido en una crin y el delgado cuello del hermoso hombre, se tornaba grueso y fuerte. Un caballo dorado emanaba del agua con Candy aún colgada de él, ante el asombro de la chica

-¡Un kelpie!

Candy lo miró a los ojos y aunque todo el animal emitía un aura aún más oscura que la de ella cuando trató de ahogar a Albert, la mirada del caballo fue cambiando de amenazante a dulce. Ella supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se montó en el caballo y siguió abrazada de su cuello. Relajada y más feliz que nunca, dejó que él la sumergiera en las profundidades del Loch Ness. Después de todo, Albert era una criatura mágica también.

Hasta antes de aquel suceso, no se había sabido de la amistad, mucho menos del amor entre un "espíritu de agua" como son los kelpies, y una sirena. No lo planearon, ni se dieron cuenta de como sucedió. Pero a partir de ese día, Candy tuvo una familia nueva. Y Albert la esposa que tanto buscaba.

Ambos vivieron felices en las profundidades del lago más grande de Escocia, de vez en cuando salían a la tierra, a caminar y vivir aventuras transformados en seres humanos hermosos que luchaban contra la oscuridad de su naturaleza, algo que poco a poco fue tornándose más sencillo, gracias al amor que los humanos les inspiraban.

* * *

_Hola chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo con referencia a los mitos celtas y aquí está, pueden buscar el google los mitos sobre selkies (sirenas), que nos dicen algo de lo que narro en este fic: ellas tienen piel de foca, pero se la quitan y la esconden para seducir a los hombres, tomando aspecto de mujeres bellísimas y los ahogan. Sin embargo, si un hombre encuentra la piel de foca, puede pedirle matrimonio a la sirena y ella será una excelente esposa, aunque siempre extrañará el vivir en el agua. _

_Y sobre los kelpies, son otras criaturas de la mitología celta, son "espíritus de agua", que viven en lagos escoceses y tiene forma de caballo. Pueden tomar forma humana, también muy atractiva, para atraer a las personas, dejarles montarlos y finalmente ahogarlos al sumergirse en el agua y no permitirles descender de ellos._


End file.
